Conventionally, a remote monitoring control system has been realized and placed in operation. In the remote monitoring control system, states and failure information of elevating machines such as an elevator and an escalator installed in a specific area are collectively monitored, and if necessary, control is performed on the elevating machine by connecting the elevating machine to a centralized monitor center installed in a remote area through a general public line. Further, in recent years, along with increases in speed and capacity of the general public line, a high-speed digital network for realizing the Internet or the like is being developed more widely in addition to an analog line conventionally used, by using an existing telephone line, whereby it is possible to transmit image information and sound information in real time at high speed.
On the other hand, there has been a particular demand that, if a failure should occur in the elevator and if a passenger should be trapped in a car thereof, an alarm be given to an operation manager of the elevator or a maintenance company for the elevator immediately, the passenger trapped in the car be rescued, and the elevator be speedily restored to its normal state.
Conventionally, various propositions have been made for the remote alarming system described above. For example, there is proposed a system in which abnormality information and pre-failure information are transmitted to a portable terminal of a maintenance operator through the Internet in a case where an abnormality occurs (see, for example, Patent Document 1). There is also proposed a system in which a failure history is stored in advance in the monitor center and the failure history is transmitted to the portable terminal of the maintenance operator in a case where failure occurs (see, for example, Patent Document 2). Further, there is proposed a system in which a positional relationship of a target area centering on a building in which the failure has occurred with a primary responder and a secondary responder is displayed on a monitor of the monitor center, and a dispatch instruction is automatically transmitted to portable phones of the primary responder and the secondary responder in a case of a significant failure (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-101557 A                Patent Document 2: JP 2003-104644 A        Patent Document 3: JP 2004-110117 A        